The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a seat belt, and particularly to a seat belt length adjusting device covered with an metal protector in order to prevent damage.
An adjusting device for seat belt used in vehicles heretofore proposed has also attempted prevention of noise generated by suppressing upward and downward or forward and backward movement of the adjusting bar for the webbing length and by preventing whatever slip may be present. But such an adjusting device for a seat belt is, of course, required to reliably hold the webbing at the adjusted position even when it is caught between the door and the vehicle body (an impact is particularly large when it is caught at the time of closing the door). Moreover the plastic part of the adjusting device may have become brittle in the winter season and accordingly may be broken easily by impact. From this point of view, it is necessary to use a protector for such an adjusting device for a seat belt.